The Functional Genomics Core (FGC) will provide reagents, strategic, and technical expertise required for efficient investigation of genetic variants likely to be mechanistically important in pediatric rheumatic and inflammatory diseases. In doing so, the FGC will enhance research productivity and efficiency by effectively reducing the ?start-up? time required to implement these complex experimental systems, thus reducing costs and effort required and allowing for better study designs and higher quality studies than if investigators were to individually establish this technology. Further, this core will provide access to state-of-the-art technology without requiring the users to become experts in these technologies. The FGC core will be a practical vehicle for the translation of basic advances to clinical disease applications and their very important insights in to pathogenesis. We will specifically provide consultation, collaboration, hands-on technical expertise and starter reagents to the research community to identify the biological function of genetic variants (Aim1) and apply genomic editing technology (Aim 2) to assess the biological function of genetic variants associated with of autoimmune, autoinflammatory, and immune-related rheumatic pediatric diseases. We expect the FGC to be a hub of innovation for the research community, connecting scientists with the tools and expertise to take their research projects to the next level and to accelerate the discovery of the molecular mechanisms that are responsible for the genetic associations observed.